1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light guiding object and a lighting device using the same, and more particularly to a light guiding object using a light-adjustable film with a prism group, and a lighting device using the light guiding object for increasing light emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The length of the light guiding object for use in tube illumination is at least 600 mm. However, problems such as stress, warpage, adhesive inlet need and poor light-guiding condition may occur to 600 mm light guiding object formed by the injection-molding process, so the light guiding object for use in illumination is normally formed by the extrusion-molding process. However, the design of adding an optical structure to the two ends of the light guiding object formed by the extrusion-molding process requires additional processing which results in other problems such as decreased yield rate and prolonged production time.